Apparatus of this type have long been known from the prior art. In this case these blowing devices generally have a blowing nozzle which can be applied to an aperture of a pre-form in order to act upon the latter with a gaseous medium and as a result to expand it—generally against a blow mould. In this case it is possible for a plurality of different containers or pre-forms to be blown on a suitable blowing device. When changing over to a different type of container, however, it is necessary to some extent to change the blowing nozzle.
A blow moulding machine is known from DE 36 23 099 C3. In this case this blow moulding machine has a sleeve or nozzle which is capable of being inserted into the interior of a container. Changing this blowing nozzle, however, is not described in DE 36 23 099 C3.
DE 35 20 721 A1 describes a blowing mandrel for extrusion blow moulding machines. In this case it is possible for a suitable cutting sleeve to be exchanged, the sealing tightness of the corresponding blowing mandrel not being adversely affected by changing the cutting sleeve.
A clamping apparatus for blowing mandrels of blow moulding machines is known from DE 36 36 566 A1. In this case each blowing mandrel is held—in a manner movable in the longitudinal direction by way of a guide pin—on a support part fastened to a guide plate. In order to change the blowing mandrel, in this case the entire blowing mandrel can be unscrewed from the support part, but this is relatively complicated.
An adjustable blowing nozzle is known from JP 2007320133 A. In this case a contact force of the nozzle can be varied. Replacement of the nozzle itself, however, is not described in JP 2007 320 133 A.
It may be desirable to achieve a more rapid adaptation of blowing devices to different types of containers or pre-forms.